


because I never wanted to be (the Avatar)

by maisiedaisies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - No War, Drabble, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Secret Identity, jungkook is really sad and insecure, new friends :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiedaisies/pseuds/maisiedaisies
Summary: Jungkook is on a journey to learn all four elements. Between that and travelling the world, his old life back at the Southern Air Temple is officially dead.He is afraid. No, he’sterrifiedto fail as the new Avatar. Earthbending is his first step on their journey, and they’re almost at Ba Sing Se.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I messed anything up! also, I know Jungkook starting earthbending first is a little unconventional, but bear with me please  
I also know the ending is a sham. But I needed it 
> 
> This is a map of the universe they are in if you're unfamiliar
> 
> https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Map_of_the_World_of_Avatar

Jungkook and Namjoon are flying towards Ba Sing Se, and all Jungkook can think about is the Southern Air Temple, both their home that they just left from a little over two weeks ago. He snacks on an apple and watches the world go by underneath them, deep in thought. 

Jungkook misses home so much he can’t breathe. He would rather be there than anywhere else in the world, which is unfortunately his dumb luck. They’d been practically _ forced _to go. 

If he were to compile a list of things he missed about the air temple he grew up in, there would be a lot of things that just couldn’t be replicated anywhere else. He misses the lemurs that sailed around in the sky like birds, chattering to each other and nibbling on any fruit they can find. He misses the trees that provided shade and food, the gardens of the Southern Air Temple. One of his many jobs had been tending to the gardens to make sure they brought nourishing crops for the year, and he even misses getting dirt underneath his fingernails after a day of hard work. He misses the flying bison being raised just a short distance away from where he slept, and playing with the youngest ones as they grew.

He misses the things that him and other fellow airbenders used to get up to when they thought the monks weren’t watching, games and competitions and little jokes and pranks. He misses the fresh, crisp air, the grandeur of each temple, the ancient inscriptions and teachings carved into the hallways for anyone to gather knowledge from. He misses how idyllic and peaceful it all was - the libraries, the secret hiding spots, the isolation from the rest of the world. It felt like a safe haven from everything. Back home, he knew exactly who he was and where he stood with everyone else. 

Now, out in this great wide world, essentially all on his own except for his mentor and flying bison, there is nothing to give him a frame of reference as to who he is going to become. No sense of community, no love, no friendships. 

He misses his old life and what it was like before he found out he was the Avatar, just over a year ago now. Before the monks took him into a room and told him of his true identity, he had been just like anybody else that was at the Southern Air Temple. That feeling of anonymity, being able to blend into a crowd, was something he never thought he’d have to take for granted. Now his entire identity, his very being, is synonymous with what the Avatar represents. Spiritual and cultural balance, four nations living together in harmony, a bridge between this world and the unseen one. For a year after he was told of who he was, he was allowed to stay at the Southern Air Temple and master airbending. It wasn’t the same without his friends behind his back. In fact, not only was he not allowed to play the games that he had grown up learning, his former friends had refused to play with him. It wouldn’t have been fair, they said, because he was the _ Avatar _, and who knew how many people he made up alone. 

Jungkook had wanted to protest that it wasn’t _ right _ , that he was still the same person, regardless of new or fancy labels. But his strength had been increasing by the day in contradiction, his soul restless and energetic and growing stronger and more prominent. He knew that no one would believe him, just as he didn’t believe himself. He _ wasn’t _the same person, not anymore. Every day he was growing more and more powerful. Around this time of rejection and isolation, Namjoon took him under his wing, teaching him airbending alongside the other monks and soon becoming his only friend at the air temple. 

The two of them played with and fed the growing bison together, flew in the air on their gliders and raced each other, and played countless games of pai sho. Namjoon was a smart and well read man, and taught him what exactly was so significant about being an air bender and growing up as one, especially through lifestyle choices and in battle. 

Airbenders were more likely to be pacifists, fighting with energy and light and love, and believed that all life was precious. They believe in peaceful teachings, thus explaining Jungkook’s and Namjoon’s and most everyone else’s calm dispositions, he explained. Had they grown up being yelled at for a teaching method, they would be resilient but very angry, defensive, and constantly second guessing themselves. The monks and nuns’ calm, welcoming presence encouraged equality and love for all, regardless of background. 

The day that the two of them left on their quest to find an earthbending master, Namjoon had explained to Jungkook that the same was not true for the rest of the world, and he had to be accepting of the fact that he couldn’t change everything. He was very fortunate to grow up where he had, in an environment that loved and taught and listened. The Earth Kingdom that they were going to would be very different, especially from an outside perspective and coming in as the opposite element. 

While the air temples were situated all across the globe, each nomadic tribe isolated from each other and very different, the Earth Kingdom remained rooted in the big hunk of mainland. Instead of one culture prevailing and making up the entire population, several had battled for dominance in the past and prevailed in the present. He was warned the same could happen in the future. Eventually, the king of Ba Sing Se in the northeast declared himself the Earth King, and made the Earth Kingdom into a monarchy, only to be contested by a few such as the legendary Chin the Great. It was Jungkook’s responsibility as Avatar to subdue these threats to harmony, as Avatar Kyoshi had done before him by creating Kyoshi Island. 

Jungkook is scared for everything that’s about to come his way. He’s nervous that this will be his biggest challenge as the Avatar, overcoming his homesickness and ultimately accepting his role in playing peacemaker. Right now, it’s just something that doesn’t come easily to him if at all. The worst part is that they were starting in the Earth Kingdom, an approach that the monks had theorized would be incredibly difficult at first, but beneficial in the long run. They said it would teach him about a different culture and way of life than what he was used to. It’ll expose him to his opposite element almost immediately, which would make learning the others much easier. This terrified him, because earthbending was so completely different than airbending. 

While airbenders were flighty and nomadic, earthbenders were solid. They remained in one place and got their way through force. Namjoon had said that they would be in the Earth Kingdom for a long while, maybe even years, while he worked to master earthbending. He can’t imagine staying away from the Southern Air Temple for that long, let alone the few more years it would take for him to master waterbending and firebending. The thought makes him very lonely. 

They’ve been travelling for ages already, it feels like. Day after day of nonstop flying, only sleeping on the ground at night to give Peach a rest and stopping in towns for food. Other than that, Jungkook leads Peach or watches the world go by on her saddle. He’s seen countless hills, villages, and rivers. The Si Wong Desert had been enormous, and they had even seen multiple oases. It took them over a day to fly across it. Now they are making their way towards Ba Sing Se, in order for Jungkook to meet a recommended earthbending master and take cultural lessons through Ba Sing Se University. They are currently just outside of the lakes that separate the northeast from the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Thus, in their journey to reach the walled city, Jungkook and Namjoon stop at a watering hole to give Peach a break and walk around. 

It’s nice to get his legs on the ground again. He hasn’t bathed in days, and so he takes the opportunity to grab some soap and strip to his boxers. The brisk water feels like heaven on his back, especially with the heat of the day. Namjoon, ever the diligent cartographer and planner, is hunched over both consulting the map and writing in his notebook. 

There’s an earthbending master in Ba Sing Se, and Namjoon is determined to find him out and get Jungkook the guidance that he needs. First on their list, however, is to meet and consult with the Earth King. The Earth King had sent a message while they were still at the air temple, requesting a meeting whenever they were in his territory. Jungkook is nervous. He’s never met someone so high up in ranking before. After all, he holds reign over the entire Earth Kingdom. Couldn’t he kick them out if they did something wrong? 

Suddenly, while he’s still washing up, he hears the strumming of a string instrument and melodic singing coinciding with footsteps crunching on the stone path. The voice singing is beautiful. 

“Don’t fall in love with a travelling girl, she’ll leave you broken, broken hearted … ” Two young men singing stop in front of Jungkook’s flying bison, Peach, as though they’ve never seen a creature quite like her before. They probably haven’t, to be fair, if they’re from around here. 

They seem to be carrying everything they own on their backs, which isn’t much at all, and instantly he can recognize them for what they are. These are nomads, a group of people that he’s seen quite a bit of since arriving to the Earth Kingdom. There always seems to be at least that one person in every village that isn’t tied down to any particular location, wandering the globe with a free spirited heart. He likes nomads, feels a connection with them. He already knows he likes these two, one of them shirtless and wearing a flower crown, and the other wearing long, floral robes and playing the stringed instrument he heard. 

“Hey, river people!” The one singing, Shirtless, exclaims. He seemingly does not notice Jungkook or Namjoon’s air tattoos, and seems to have written Peach off as nonexistent, or a hallucination. Jungkook can’t help but wonder if they’re just the tiniest bit thick. 

“We’re not river people,” Namjoon sniffs, clearly miffed. He’s put aside his map for now, rolling it up and tucking it away in one of their bags to focus his attention on them. Jungkook doesn’t even know if river people _ exist _ . He’s heard of the swamp tribes, Namjoon had taken great delight in telling him about how they hunted for fish on river boats and used their waterbending, but there can’t actually be a subgroup of _ river people _. Then again, he’s been surprised before. 

“You’re not? Then what kind of people _ are _ you?” The one in robes asks curiously, like Jungkook not being a river person is the curious thing. His robes almost seem to flash in the light, and they’re filled with colorful tropical flowers that Jungkook has never even seen, let alone knows the name of. His nails are dark, maybe dyed with rose, orchid or henna, and his lips are red like he’s been eating berries. Both of them are wearing handcrafted sandals, and their hair is laced with sweat in the summer heat. 

Jungkook shrugs, at a loss. He doesn’t quite feel like giving away his identity to a random stranger, hasn’t once on this entire trip, and if they can’t see that they’re air nomads, then what should he even say? Do they know there is life outside of the Earth Kingdom? 

“Just… people,” Is what he decides on. It feels right. 

The shirtless one with the voice of an angel gestures loosely, “Aren’t we all, brother.” He doesn’t seem to care what the exact nature of their identity is, and he instantly likes that about him. 

Namjoon seems to be at a loss. Jungkook wants to laugh. His mentor can be uptight, especially for an airbender, constantly needing a schedule and a reason behind things. He usually knows _ everything _, some things that Jungkook has no explanation for him knowing, but these two seem to have stumped him. 

“Who are _ you _?” Jungkook ventures to ask in return. They aren’t continuing on their way, instead depositing their bags and unpacking food right there on the spot. The one in the robes sits cross legged and begins strumming idly, making music out of conversation. 

“We’re nomads,” Shirtless says simply without a mention of a name, taking a bite of lettuce wrap, “Happy to go wherever the wind takes us.” He gestures welcomingly for the two of them to sit down beside them, as though this is his home and he’s inviting them in. 

Jungkook looks at them wistfully, while Namjoon’s jaw drops. It’s hilarious. Anyone to get Namjoon out of his know it all attitude is a friend to him. He gets out of the water and dries himself off with a cloth, putting back on his clothes and sitting down beside them with only minimal hesitation. Shirtless smells like spices. Namjoon is still sitting against Peach, staring at all of them warily, but he does join in, and this Jungkook counts as a win. Even back at the Southern Air Temple, he was reluctant to join people that he had known for years, instead choosing to be the one in the library reading or conversing with the monks. 

“Where are you guys headed?” Namjoon asks, sitting beside the less talkative one in robes as though it’s the safer choice, “If you’re happy to go wherever, do you have a destination in mind?” 

“The Great City,” Shirtless answers. He takes off his flower crown and shakes out his hair before putting it back on, “Me and Jimin were in the area, we might as well, right? Anyways, we’d heard lots about the petting zoo. And the tea. So that’s where we’re going.” 

“Us, too!” Jungkook exclaims. Namjoon shakes his head and mouths ‘_ don’t! _’, but it’s too late. Shirtless’ face has already brightened with the one thing they have in common, and he takes out a crystal. It’s green, and bright. 

“This is from a friend,” He says, rotating it in his fingers and letting the sun glint off of it, “It was mined from the crystal catacombs that sit below Ba Sing Se. It’s been my lucky charm in a lot of our travels. I wanted to see it returned to the city it came from, but I think you should have it. Travel buddies!” 

“For me?” Jungkook asks in disbelief. He takes the offered crystal, holding it up to the light and then pressing it to his chest protectively. No one’s ever given him a present quite like this before. It almost feels like he’s made a friend, maybe _ two _ ; his first two since they reached the Earth Kingdom. The relaxed disposition of both of them is a stark contrast from Namjoon and spirits, he was getting _ so tired _of being around Namjoon all of the time. 

“We’ve got plenty more knickknacks,” Jimin adds with a smile, “Taehyung was just waiting to give this to the right person.” 

  
“I feel it in my chest, that you are the one,” Taehyung says, tapping his breastbone where his heart lies thumping underneath, “Something about you feels special, crystal worthy. I insist you take it.” 

“Travel buddies,” Jungkook echoes, pocketing it and feeling more special than he did when he learned he was the Avatar, “How are you getting to Ba Sing Se? Do you have ferry tickets?” 

Both of them look at each other, and laugh as though he’s told the best joke, “No, those tickets get more expensive by the year. We’re going through the Serpent’s Pass.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Namjoon finally cuts into the conversation, “_ Ridiculous _. The Serpent’s Pass is insanely dangerous. There’s been so many reports of a giant water serpent attacking people when they take that route. It’s extremely defensive of its territory.” 

“It’s a direct passage across the two lakes,” Taehyung says slowly, like Namjoon’s daft, “We’re saving our money for the petting zoo, thank you.” 

“You have to come with us,” Jungkook pipes up, partly because he’s already grown attached to these two nomads in the short time they’ve known each other and doesn’t want to see them hurt, partly to watch the shade Namjoon’s face turns, “We ride on my flying bison, Peach. She has a saddle big enough to hold all of us.” 

“A flying bison!” Jimin looks at Peach as though he’s seeing her for the first time, “That’s class!” He goes to pet her fur.

“You mean it?” Taehyung looks at Jungkook suspiciously, posture becoming less relaxed, “You won’t steal our stuff, or anything?” 

“We’ve had that sort of thing happen in the past,” Jimin says before Jungkook can even think to feel offended, “Why do you think we have such a light load to carry?” 

He can see Namjoon’s face soften incrementally. 

“You gave me a lucky charm,” Jungkook reminds Taehyung, “And we’re travel buddies. I want to make sure you get to Ba Sing Se safely.” 

Taehyung smiles, a big grin that makes his heart turn to mush in his chest. 

“We would’ve been safe enough in the Serpent’s Pass. We can handle our own. This means a lot, though. You have a kind heart. I know I gave my crystal to the right person.” 

“If you’re ready, we should go now,” Namjoon sighs, getting up and dusting himself off. It takes a minute, but once both of them are up on the saddle, watching Jimin and Taehyung struggle to climb up Peach’s fur, he hisses to Jungkook, “You are _ starved _for friends.” 


	2. Chapter 2

One of the many things that Jungkook hates about being the Avatar is how differently he’s treated now. He hasn’t done anything particularly noteworthy in his life besides mastering airbending, and yet once him and Namjoon arrive in the Upper Ring a Dai Lee official comes to tell them that they have a meeting with the Earth King scheduled that very same day. Jungkook doubts that there would be the same urgency to meet if the Earth King only knew how awkward and clumsy he was, how he fumbled and struggled with his newfound identity. The whole Avatar thing isn’t really for him, he thinks, and he’s a whole other person outside of that, but no one seems to care. 

It had been nice dropping Taehyung and Jimin off in the Lower Ring and to hear them say, “From one nomad to the other, I hope we meet again!” It had felt like he was actually being seen for the first time in a while, like they shared an inside joke, and he had delighted in telling them goodbye while Namjoon rolled his eyes. 

“You have to focus on the bigger picture,” He had been quick to lecture, “What if those two had been dangerous? You can’t go abandoning our mission for the sake of helping someone out.” 

“Isn’t that what the Avatar would do, though?” Jungkook interjected irritably, “They would’ve gone through the Serpent’s Pass if it weren’t for us! And it was no trouble at all, not for me or Peach, to have two extra people for _ an hour _ while we flew into the city.” 

It really hadn’t been a problem at all. Taehyung and Jimin were quick to banter with him and when it got quiet, the silence wasn’t awkward or deafening. They had just watched the world sweep by underneath Peach’s feet in awe. 

“I’m just saying!” Namjoon threw his hands up in the air, “You have to be careful.” 

Now, Namjoon is in a much different mood. Being asked to meet with the Earth King is the highest honor in the Earth Kingdom, a society based on a monarchy around the important figure. Clothes had come with their rented house as a welcoming gift, and Namjoon was carefully putting on the nicest robes offered- a dark green earth toned set that, in Jungkook’s opinion, were quite ugly and made him look very pale. 

Within an hour of arriving and hearing from the first government official, a second one came to escort them to the palace. It was a dizzying walk through the Upper Ring - all of the houses were large and looked the same. It took them forever to reach the Palace, as the official had insisted on not taking any shortcuts and going by the main road. 

Jungkook’s feet felt sore in his new shoes without the sandals that always freed his toes, and he wondered how they knew his shoe size. His robes were making him sweat. When they arrived at the Palace, there was no wait time at all: the three of them walked straight through many divine and gold garnished rooms while generals and government officials alike gawked at their airbending tattoos. 

The Earth King turns out to be a kind man with a partially shaved head and very official robes. He’s sitting in the middle of an enormous throne room on a gold plated chair when they arrive, chattering to the man standing next to him excitedly. The room is so huge that there are marble columns to support the ceiling, and the door has to be pushed open by two servants. Jungkook has never before seen such extravagance. Very few people ever pass through these doors apparently, and only Ba Sing Se’s elite. The watering hole from earlier today feels like a lifetime ago, and he briefly, insanely wonders what Jimin and Taehyung are getting up to right at that very moment in the Lower Ring. He hopes that they found the petting zoo that they were so excited about. 

“Welcome!” The Earth King sits, refined and dignified, but his eyes are twinkling with enthusiasm. His spine is now ramrod straight, and Jungkook idly wonders how much his back must hurt after doing that all day, “Welcome to the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Jungkook.” 

“Thank you for having us here,” Him and Namjoon bow low to the ground as a sign of the highest respect. The man standing next to the Earth King looks almost bored with the proceedings, like this happens every day and he’s seen it every time. Jungkook couldn’t help but feel just the tiniest bit insulted. He was the _ Avatar _, and this guy was looking at him like he was a commoner that stumbled in. 

Namjoon starts talking to the Earth King then, completely, relievingly taking over Jungkook’s role as he tells him about their travels, and the people they’ve met, and how nice Ba Sing Se is and how different it is from the Southern Air Temple. He can be charming when he wants to be, had the monks wrapped around his pinky finger back home, and right now he’s turning the charisma on full blast. The Earth King looks delighted and intrigued. 

“We rarely host air nomads here in Ba Sing Se,” The Earth King says, “You guys like to keep to yourselves, don’t you?” 

“We do. We’re a very isolated bunch. You should come visit us sometime,” Namjoon suggests, “We would be delighted to have you.” 

“Seokjin and I,” He gestures lazily to the apathetic teen next to him, “We rarely have cause to leave the city. There’s too much to keep track of and be in charge of here already, I don’t think we could ever spare a vacation. But if the offer still stands, one day… maybe when I’m old and retired…” He laughs, “This is my son, by the way. Seokjin, come say hello.” 

“Hello,” Seokjin says like a puppet, staring at both of them unabashedly. He’s got a lovely face. 

The Earth King smiles a little bit, but his attention is still captured by Jungkook and Namjoon. He begins asking questions about mostly cultural differences from the air nomads to the Earth Kingdom, and wonders aloud how the food is different, how the structure of it is different. Namjoon is all too happy to answer, occasionally tossing Jungkook into the conversation as well. 

“We were quite excited about the street vendors,” Namjoon says like he’s telling a story, with anticipation and good timing in between his words, “Back home, we grow everything we eat, and there’s no stores or anything. Usually it’s just fruit or vegetables from our gardens. So it’s really nice to have options now. And, hmm, how else is the Earth Kingdom different, Jungkook?” 

“It’s a lot hotter here,” He says, which is true, “Everyone’s also very serious.” 

“He’s not quite used to being away from home, yet,” Namjoon says almost apologetically, though Jungkook has no idea what he’s done wrong. The two of them keep talking, this time leaving Jungkook out of it, and once the chatter starts to turn into mush in his ears he makes eye contact with Seokjin. 

Seokjin tilts his head to a side entrance that stands to his right. The both of them politely make their leave, with the Earth King saying something about Seokjin making friends. 

“Finally,” Seokjin says. He leads them through a dark hallway, and then into one of the grand entry rooms, taking a seat on a sofa, “That small talk kills me.” 

Jungkook wonders how much of this idle conversation he has to sit through, at his father’s side, every single day, “Do you deal with this a lot?” He takes a seat on the opposite facing sofa, refuses to stretch out his legs. 

“Spirits, all the _ time _,” He groans dramatically, leaning back, “It got old the first time around. But Father insists on having me in all these meetings so I can listen in on the conversation and learn from him. Sometimes we have different interpretations of it, you know, or we make fun of how stuffy someone was. My father is a kind man, and I enjoy his presence, but I wish I didn’t have to sit in on every meeting. He just wants to show that the future Earth King is capable, I guess.” 

“That sounds exhausting,” Jungkook thinks through this information. It makes sense then, Seokjin’s heavy boredom. He’s seen this all before, hundreds of times. Finally, he allows himself a small toe wiggle in his shoes, “Is it true you guys never leave Ba Sing Se, or was he just being polite?” 

He grimaces, “It’s true, unfortunately. There’s just so much going on here, all the time. He has meetings and consultations almost every single day, and when it’s not one thing like meeting with officials from all over the continent, it’s another thing like meeting with the head of the Dai Lee or the representatives of the city. He needs to make sure that everything is running smoothly in his kingdom before he can go on vacation, and nothing ever runs as planned.” 

He likes Seokjin, he decides. The man, while blank at first, is in some ways just as warm and welcoming as his father.

“Are you excited to be Earth King someday?” He asks without thinking. If someone asked him the same thing about being the Avatar, he would say no, _ hell no _. 

Seokjin looks at him sharply, but his entire posture slumps over after a couple seconds of tension. He sits cross legged and puts his elbows on his knees, shaking his head, “Not really, no.”

Jungkook feels a twinge of pity for him, and excitement as well, “I think we’re in much more similar situations than you realize. I don’t really want to be the Avatar.” 

Seokjin turns to look at him, eyes twinkling just like his dad’s, “Is that so?” 

“Namjoon says I just have to get used to it, because it’s my life,” He shrugs like this doesn’t seriously affect him and plague almost every waking thought he has, “But I’m a whole other person besides that, you know? I don’t want to do what the Avatar has to.” 

A servant comes out from the direction of the throne room to tell them they’re needed back by the Earth King. Seokjin grabs his arm as he moves to stand up. There’s a conspiratorial glimmer in eye, “Hey, meet me on the bridge by your house at noon tomorrow, yeah? The one that connects the Middle and Upper Ring.” 

At Jungkook’s hesitation, he hastens to add, “Only if you want.” 

And does he ever. He’s always been an adventurous soul, or he _ was _back home. In different circumstances, he would’ve been dying to see the world outside one day. He’s curious now, about what the Earth King’s son could possibly have to show him. “I do want,” He agrees, “I just need to think of a good excuse for Namjoon so I can get away. He’s unbearable.” 

Seokjin laughs, letting go of his arm and walking ahead of him, and the two of them re-enter the throne room. Inside, Namjoon and the Earth King are making idle chat, but it’s not as animated as before, and Jungkook can sense that their visit is coming to a close. The Earth King is busy telling his mentor that they always have a place here. He politely takes his place by Namjoon, while Seokjin regains his position by his father’s right hand. A look of disinterest slides over his features once more, like the conversation they just had never happened. 

_ Tomorrow at noon _. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m glad you’re making friends,” Namjoon says that night, out of nowhere. Jungkook turns to look at him. He’d decided to go ahead and tell him Seokjin’s plans. Regardless of what Namjoon said in response, he was planning on going anyway. He didn’t really think that Namjoon would deny him this, though, “_ Really _!” He insists on his skeptical glance, “There isn’t a better friend you could make in your time here than the future Earth King.” 

“Friends aren’t better based on their societal status,” Jungkook quips, but then says, “You’re really happy for me?” Just needing to be sure. 

“Of course!” Namjoon looks affronted that he even had to ask, “I know you’ve been getting sick of me, and we’re going to be here for a while, unless it’s decided differently. You might as well make the most of it and make new friends. I was worried that you wouldn’t,” He says this last part like a confession. 

“Because I’m so anti social,” Jungkook says, a little bit disappointed with himself. He’s been out of practice making friends for almost a year while all of his old friends played right under his nose. It was a huge blow to the ego to have everyone discard him just because of something he couldn’t control, and since then he’s rarely talked to anyone his age, depending solely on Namjoon for social interaction. There had been a handful of people so far on their travels that had made an effort to get to know him, but he had shut that down before it could progress. They would always be leaving anyways, and people wouldn’t treat him the same once they found out about his identity. 

“Not anti social,” Namjoon corrects, “Just distant. I know you’ve been scared to make new friends, but it’s really important that you make connections, especially while we travel. They’ll come in handy someday when you need to stay somewhere, or there’s a conflict going on that a friend is involved in, or you need help or resources. Friends means a very different thing back at the Southern Air Temple. There, we make friendships out of love and compatible personalities. Here and in other places, they’re _ connections _.” 

Jungkook feels a little bit silly. Of course people are going to want to get to know him, as he’s the Avatar, and why shouldn’t they? He needs all the connections he can get, especially if they can give him information, aide and resources in the future. He also needs the perspective of others on his journey around the world. It would be a shame if he were to embark on this whole mission with just himself and his thoughts. Already earlier today he had made a connection with Seokjin that caused him a great deal of emotional relief. Someone else was in the same position as him, destined for a fate they didn’t really want, and had he been more close minded he would’ve never learned that. 

He wonders just how much else he can learn from the people around him if he really listens. 

The next day, Namjoon sleeps in. He’s taking today off from being a mentor and tells Jungkook that he’ll probably walk around and try the street food he’s so obsessed with, or study the texts he’s been given access to. Meanwhile, Jungkook puts on his regular clothes, has an apple for breakfast, and sets out to meet Seokjin a quarter before noon. 

Seokjin is easy enough to spot. His tall, lithe frame is stretched over the edge of the bridge, staring into the waters below in clear, deep thought. It’s as though the depth of the waters hold all the answers he seeks. He’s dressed in unsuspecting clothes, and if he didn’t know any better he would think this man in front of him was just like any other commoner. It’s a good disguise. He turns when Jungkook approaches him. 

“Sorry,” He says, without Jungkook saying anything, “Just thinking.” 

Jungkook shakes his head, “Don’t apologize! I imagine you have a lot to be thinking about.” 

“As future Earth King,” Seokjin snorts, “Right. Today we’re going into the Middle Ring, so I’m glad you didn’t wear your status robes. I have a friend that owns a tea shop there, and I can always just blend in and no one knows who I am. I imagine you’ve been needing the same thing? And my friends are plenty nice. So.” He looks him up and down sympathetically. 

Jungkook is taken aback by the thoughtfulness of this trip. He didn’t know that Seokjin was so perceptive. 

“This is exactly what I’ve been needing,” He says, more enthusiastically than he means to, “Thanks!” 

Seokijn’s smile is answer enough. 

They start walking away from the elite section of Ba Sing Se, and descend into the chaos of the Middle Ring. The differences here from what Jungkook’s seen so far are stark, obvious. Here, there are street vendors everywhere, the houses are all piled on top of each other, and children are playing in the streets. It seems like everywhere he looks there’s someone doing something: an ahjumma knitting on her doorstep, a kid petting a pretty kitty, a couple fighting walking into their house, a scholar practicing calligraphy. 

“This is …” Jungkook says, overwhelmed. He doesn’t have words in him. 

Seokjin nods like he understands what he’s feeling, “I know. It’s a lot. It makes the Upper Ring seem so quiet. But here, it’s easy to blend in. Everyone else pours their feelings all out into the open, they’re so obvious about everything here, and it’s easy to just be myself because I know I will be accepted,” He stares at a clothesline swaying in the breeze for a moment, “I don’t have to worry about being _ quiet _ , or _ perfect _ , or _ diplomatic _. I can just say whatever I think, because that’s what people do. It’s really different than what I’m used to.” 

While the Upper Ring consists of rows and rows of immaculate houses, the Middle Ring is more like a maze. Within seconds they lose sight of the bridge they arrived on and Jungkook has no idea how to get back. The streets are packed together, filled with activity, and the Avatar and the future Earth King walk down side by side without the slightest glance of recognition. It’s insanity, how much they blend into the madness, and liberating as well.

Jungkook supposes there’s enough air nomads that come through here that he’s not the strangest sight. They walk for what feels like miles, until Jungkook starts becoming grateful for his sandals and starts to think maybe the journey would’ve been shorter on Peach. Seokjin finally ducks through an alleyway and into a plaza with a huge fountain. It’s full of people, playing and eating and talking, and he points out a building on the opposite side of them. 

“There it is,” He says proudly, “My friends’ tea shop.” 

The entrance is double doors flung open with a banner written in calligraphy overhead, announcing the _ Herbalists and Teas Shop _. As they walk towards it, Jungkook grabs Seokjin’s arm. 

“Can you just introduce me as someone you met on the street?” He asks, eyes flitting back and forth between the Ba Sing Se native, “Or someone who met your dad, I don’t care, but just don’t mention who I am, please.” 

“Yoongi and Hoseok wouldn’t care,” Seokjin says, “But if it means that much to you, I won’t say anything. We can say that you’re air nomad diplomats here on a short trip.” 

  
“Thank you,” Jungkook says, relieved. He has no idea who Yoongi and Hoseok are, but he’d rather not give away who he is quite yet, and risk losing the friends he’s only just made. Being the Avatar hasn’t worked well for him in the past. 

“You’re welcome,” Seokjin responds cordially, pushing his way inside, “I’ve been in your shoes before. When I first came, I didn’t tell them who I was for weeks. Telling them didn’t change anything, though. That’s just who they are. To them and I, it depends on who you are as a person.” 

“Welcome to the - Jin!” Someone in employee robes comes up and hugs him. His hair is tousled, like he’s been running his fingers through it all day, “It’s been ages since you’ve been around! Where’ve you been? And who’s this?” He squints at Jungkook, before laughing and gesturing to the nearest empty table, back in the corner, “Have a seat! Yoongi and I will be with you in a moment. The shop’s busy today.” 

The tiny tea shop is definitely crammed. Seokjin and Jungkook have to squeeze their way to their table, and even when they sit down it’s a tight fit. Some people are playing pai sho, some people are talking and laughing over a cup of tea, and some people are studying or reading at their tables. It’s a place that’s much more vibrant and alive than anywhere else Jungkook’s been in Ba Sing Se so far, and his heart lifts. 

The two of them blend right in, and Seokjin looks around before saying fondly, “That was Hobi just now. Him and Yoongi are like yin and yang. They balance each other out perfectly.” 

This turns out to be a fair enough assessment of the two. Yoongi comes over, shorter than the two of them and Hoseok, with soft black hair that drapes over his cat eyes. He’s got a soft face, but instantly it’s clear that his personality does not match up with his appearance, “Hey Jin,” He says dryly, “Haven’t seen you around much.” 

He sounds almost cold, but Seokjin laughs and seems to be unfazed, “You know you missed me.” 

Yoongi does not admit to missing anyone, rather pulls up a chair and gestures to Jungkook, “Who’s this?” 

“A diplomat from the Southern Air Temple,” Seokjin says evenly, smiling at Jungkook, “We met when he was speaking to my father about his travels.” 

Yoongi regards him suspiciously, but Hoseok plops down into a seat of his own, apparently overhearing everything, and says, “Ah, an air nomad! We haven’t had one of those in our shop in a long while.” 

“What kind of people do you guys see a lot of?” Jungkook asks, mostly to be polite. 

“We get all types,” Yoongi says, “This is the Middle Ring, after all. Every day is different than the next.” 

Hoseok grins, “So what brings you guys here?” 

“How did you guys meet?” Jungkook asks at the same time, and mentally cringes. 

Hoseok smiles, unaware of his inner turmoil, “You go first.” 

“I was really missing home,” Jungkook says, looking at Seokjin before realizing that’s probably suspicious as hell, “I met Seokjin and he told me this was one of the coolest places in the city.” It’s not a lie. Seokjin had spent much of the walk raving about the tea here and how it was such a hot spot. Even the lighting in the shop is cool; lanterns hang from the ceiling, crisp with beautiful designs on them. Seokjin seems to be instantly at ease here, like this is truly his favorite place in the world. 

“Damn right it is,” Hoseok says, proud. He swills his tea a little bit before taking a sip, smacking his lips in satisfaction, “Our parents work hard as hell on this place, and for all the time me and Yoongi spend working here, it _ better _be one of the coolest places.” 

“Not like we’re entitled to anything, though,” Yoongi mutters, “Hard work doesn’t always mean recognition.” 

“Whatever,” Hoseok waves his hand, “As for how we all met, that’s easy for me and Yoongi. We’ve been working here since we were kids. And one day, about a year or so ago I’d say? Seokjin came in _ crying _ his eyes out.” 

  
Seokjin looks like he might dump his scalding tea on Hoseok, “Yah! You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone that!” 

“Well, your friend asked, didn’t he?” Hoseok says without remorse, “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.” 

“Oh, it’s Jungkook,” He says, before he can stop himself. What if the people here know the Avatar’s name? But there’s no recognition on their faces, so he shrugs it off. Anyways, he wouldn’t have been able to pass off a fake name, unless it was maybe Namjoon’s. 

“Jungkook asked, so,” Hoseok says triumphantly, “That means I can tell the rest of the story. Anyways, Jin comes in crying. He doesn’t tell us who he is or anything, just that he got in a fight with his dad and it turned out ugly. Really cagey about where he lived, because I thought maybe we were neighbors or something. Turns out that’s not the truth at _ all _,” Hoseok teases, “We fixed Jin some jasmine tea, and he kept coming back.” 

“Not my fault I like it here so much,” Seokjin says defensively, leaning forward to take a sip of his own. 

“Jungkook must have way cooler stories than us,” Yoongi says, to his surprise. He hasn’t said much so far, “You’ve seen the Earth Kingdom. The three of us have never been outside the walls before. What’s it like?” He’s still staring down at his cup of tea, but Jungkook can tell he’s interested. 

“And what’s the Southern Air Temple like?” Hoseok interrupts excitedly. 

“It’s much colder there,” Jungkook admits, thinking longingly of home, “It’s so hot here. I keep thinking I’m going to melt. There’s so many people, too. Everywhere I look and everywhere we’ve been, there’s people, which is pretty crazy.” 

“That’s not what you said to my dad,” Seokjin jokes, “When he asked, Jungkook was just like ‘Everyone’s so serious here, and it’s really hot’.” His voice mimicking Jungkook is just awful. 

“Is that true?” Hoseok turns to ask again. He’s smiling though, so he must not have taken great offense, “I like to think we’re a pretty lively bunch.” 

“... It’s just not like home,” Is what he elects to say, diplomatically. 

Seokjin stands up abruptly, to his great disappointment, “We should get back, Jungkook. I have a meeting with my father,” To Hoseok and Yoongi, he says, “Is it okay if we come back in two days’ time, for a proper chat? Sorry I had to cut this visit so short.” 

Yoongi snorts, “Like always,” To which Hoseok elbows him in the stomach. 

“We understand!” He chirps, ever cheerful, “Two days works perfectly! We’ll see you then!” 

Jungkook’s last glimpse inside the shop is the two of them arguing over something while they clean up the table, and the cut of Hoseok’s low cheekbones in the dim lighting. He does hope that he sees them again, surprisingly. Even Yoongi. 

“Sorry, I really do have an important meeting to get to,” Seokjin says apologetically as they walk through the plaza going back the opposite direction from which they came, “It’s with a Fire Nation diplomat, so I hope you can understand that I absolutely cannot miss this one.” 

“Oh, of course,” Jungkook says. The Fire Nation, while small, is an archipelago fixated in the west, and very important. Avatar Roku before him had even stopped a war from happening, where Fire Lord Sozin was planning to kill the airbenders to get rid of the next Avatar and take over the world. Needless to say, it’s one of the places he wants to visit someday. He imagines the meetings with them must still be awkward. 

As they walk, he thinks about how one perk of being the Avatar among many cons is the traveling that he will get to do in his lifetime. As a bridge between cultures and dimensions, if he _ doesn’t _visit every land mass in the world at some point it’s kind of a crime, and it means he isn’t doing his duty properly. In his lifetime he is for sure going to have to meet with the Fire Lord and the Chiefs of both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, and he’s also going to have to go to the other Air Temples as well to serve as communication between the monks. Yoongi, Hoseok and Seokjin have never even left one city, which was his situation up until a few weeks ago. 

His life would have been so different if he weren’t the Avatar. But he also would’ve stayed at the Southern Air Temple for possibly the rest of his life, like all of his old friends. And that, he concedes, just isn’t a way to live. Even just Ba Sing Se, one city, is worlds away from what he’s used to. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the two days that Jungkook waits for another tea shop visit, Namjoon keeps him busy. He meets the earthbending master that they came for. He’s also learning cultural lessons in order to immerse himself in the Earth Kingdom, taught by a strict old lady through the university who has lived in this city all her life and is insanely proud of it. She’s also traveled around the Earth Kingdom, being a government official back in her day, and since she retired she hasn’t left the Upper Ring. Because of this, she is proud of her country like no one else, and refuses to hear any slander. 

“You’re lucky to be in the Earth Kingdom in the first place,” She says in dismay, when Jungkook shares that he misses home and how quiet it was there, “Most of the world’s population lives here! This is undoubtedly the most important place to learn about.” 

Most of teaching with her is history, which is extremely boring but useful for predicting future trends. He learns a lot in just one lesson, though, especially when she makes him start taking notes on parchment so he can study them later. The resource is expensive, but she argues that it’s an important cause. The two of them work for hours, poring through texts rumored to be from Wong Shi Tong’s library, and ancient script, biographies, and descriptions from government officials dating back to hundreds of years ago.

When his brains have just about been wrung with new information, Namjoon takes him to his first earthbending lesson. It’s a spectacular failure. His teacher is an intimidating, chiseled man about half a century old, but it turns out he’s actually a huge softie and has a way of explaining earthbending that makes Jungkook feel less nervous. He also cares about the history of the Earth Kingdom, and considers it crucial in learning the element. 

“The names behind the city of Omashu, Oma and Shu, learned earthbending from the badger moles,” He instructs patiently, both of them sitting cross legged and not even making an effort to bend, “Each element has an animal that they learned from. For you and your air benders, that’s the sky bison. While airbending is the element of freedom and detachment from worldly concerns, earthbending is the least spiritual of the elements. I know you grew up in an incredibly sacred environment, with almost daily meditation and focus on the chakras,” Jungkook looks up, “We don’t do that here. Earthbending involves pure determination, and a hard head, to get through to the earth. You have to get it to bend to your will. It’s why so many earthbenders walk barefoot, in order to be closer to the ground so that they can earthbend easier. And while airbending doesn’t need a resource, earthbending does.” 

“Earthbending seems impossible,” Jungkook sighs dejectedly, “I don’t have a hard head, or a strong will.” Willing the very ground that he walks on, to move and shape to his desire, sounds entirely confusing. It’s  _ earth _ . It’s not supposed to move. 

“Mastering all four elements means learning how to  _ be  _ that element alongside learning how to  _ will  _ it,” Master Hiroto explains, “That’s why it’s such a long journey for the Avatar. You have to really learn how to balance all four nations, not just in the world around you, but inside of you as well. If there’s ever a war, you will feel urges to go through the path of least resistance like an airbender. But sometimes the conflict requires an attack or a show of force,” He looks at the grimace on Jungkook’s face, “I know you’re naturally a pacifist, but you need to learn that there is more at stake than your morals.” 

Jungkook sighs. How is he supposed to be the Avatar if he can’t even hold true to his own morals? At what point does the line become blurred and he’s not actually doing something for the sake of the world anymore, but rather feeding something within himself? He wonders about the Avatars in the past that have had ill intent - they could potentially have enough power to destroy everything and ruin the world if they weren’t careful. Even just one mistake could cost everyone everything, and start a war. The path of least resistance seems to be the most reasonable to him - a benevolent figure that occasionally steps in but for the most part lets nature run its course. 

“That is enough for today. My advice to you is to study hard in your cultural lessons. They will teach you more about us earthbenders, and about what you need to become in order to earthbend as well,” He gets up with a patient smile, “Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’ve only just started working on this, and it can take months before you earthbend even the tiniest pebble.” 

Jungkook takes this lecture to heart, and lets it wilt him as he walks back to him and Namjoon’s house. Why does earthbending have to be so hard? And how come he can’t start with water, or fire? At least the Southern Water Tribe was closer to his home, and it would be an element he was at least sort of familiar with. This earthbending act sounded impossible, and learning the entirety of the history of the Earth Kingdom just couldn’t be done. There were too many wars. The earthbenders were a hard headed people. 

He isn’t surprised, after all, when he’s next in the tea shop with Seokjin and he learns that Yoongi is an earthbender. Yoongi is as hard headed and stubborn as anyone - Jungkook can easily envision him willing the very ground to move. Yoongi spits out the fact casually, and then shrugs into himself, but Hoseok won’t let the subject go. 

“Oh, he’s the  _ best  _ earthbender,” Hoseok says proudly, a glint in his eyes, “He even beat his dad once in a cage match. It’s all about waiting for the right moment to strike, and he had been on defense for so long that everyone thought for sure he was going to lose. Right when his dad let his guard down,  _ bam _ , Yoongi hit him with a simple shift of the earth underneath his feet that caused him to tumble over and fall. It was hilarious! Such a simple move, but executed perfectly.” 

“Spirits, that’s  _ enough _ Hobi,” Yoongi groans into his hands, but Seokjin is nodding like he knows the story, which he probably does, “What I want to hear about is the Air Temples. You barely got around to talking about it before Jin whisked you away last time.” 

“I miss home a lot,” Jungkook admits sadly, trying not to let the pang of nostalgia in his stomach consume him. It’s in the  _ past _ , in his old life, so why can’t he let his home go? How long will it take for him to move on? And how long is it appropriate for the Avatar to be fixated on such human attachments? “We’re a very loving people. Because everyone seeks enlightenment, almost all of us are airbenders there. The master airbenders are able to project their soul into other places through meditation. I’ve seen it done before.” 

“ _ Whaaaa _ !” Hoseok exclaims, eyes wide, “That’s so cool! I didn’t know that.” 

He wishes  _ everyone  _ knew about the airbenders, and lived the same lifestyle they lived. Life would be so much easier, especially for him, “The Northern and Southern Air Temples are exclusively male, while the Western and Eastern Temples are exclusively female. So I don’t know how it is in other temples, if they’re like us, but I know that all of us live in mountain ranges because of the wind currents that help us bend. And only airbenders can access the temples.” 

“I kind of wanted to go someday,” Hoseok says, crestfallen, “Does that mean no outsider has ever been to any air temple? That can’t be true, can it?” 

“Diplomats sometimes come to study us and report back to their kingdoms,” Jungkook says, thinking hard on his bank of information, “But they come in with the help of the airbenders. And I’ve never seen an outsider at the Southern Air Temple.” 

“That’s so cool,” Seokjin speaks up for the first time in forever, and Yoongi and Hoseok both nod their heads in agreement, “None of us have ever left Ba Sing Se. It gets old, after a while.” 

“Not even to visit other cities?” He asks, and the three of them shake their heads, “I guess I can picture it. After all, Ba Sing Se has everything right here. It’s the biggest city I’ve ever seen.” 

“It’s the biggest city in the  _ world _ ,” Yoongi corrects, “But it’s not everything. I want to go to the Fire Nation someday, even though it’s so fucking hot there. Their technology is so advanced. Imagine all that you could study there.” 

Right then, someone floats in through the shop entrance, and Yoongi groans. 

  
“Spirits,” He says sufferingly, getting up, “I fucking hate this guy.” 

Jungkook looks towards the door and sees none other than Taehyung, with a shirt this time. He has on a goofy hat and a bunch of necklaces, and when he makes eye contact with Jungkook, he whoops triumphantly and heads straight for their table. 

“Hey! Travel buddy!” He exclaims, loud enough that a few heads turn. 

Yoongi whips around, and the look on his face is priceless. Jungkook wants to double over laughing, but he manages to keep the same straight face he does around Namjoon. Hoseok looks delighted at the company, and Seokjin looks almost amused. 

“You know this guy?” Yoongi accuses, pointing a finger at him, “He’s my worst customer!” 

Taehyung doesn’t seem to take offense, “More like your favorite! This is my travel buddy,” He says to the table, as though it explains everything. Without a word of welcome, he drags a chair up to join them. Yoongi’s face looks murderous. Jungkook almost feels bad. It looks like he’s going to pop a vein in his eye with the way they’re bulging. 

Hoseok won’t stop laughing, “How did you guys get to be travel buddies?” 

“He gave me a lift into the city,” Taehyung says easily, like he’s known these people all his life. Jungkook can’t help but admire him, “I gave him my crystal. It all worked out!” 

“I still have it,” Jungkook grins, reaching into his pocket and showing off the hunk of green crystal. It’s never left him, except for when he had to wear those wretched robes to visit Seokjin’s dad. 

“Would you look at that,” Taehyung matches his smile, “Jimin couldn’t come today. I insisted, but he said we’re not ‘allowed to leave the Lower Ring’,” He does air quotes, and Yoongi almost chokes. 

“That’s because you’re  _ not _ !” He whispers intensely. No one’s paying them any attention anymore, “I have no idea how you get past the wall every single day, but you’re not allowed to leave the Lower Ring! I’ve told you this every time!” 

Even Seokjin looks interested in the answer, but Taehyung only shrugs casually, “I get lost.” 

“Spirits, I  _ hate  _ you,” Yoongi’s fuming, but Jungkook’s had enough. 

“You’re all my friends,” He says semi confidently, something that he can’t say he would’ve been able to do even last week. He didn’t have any friends other than Namjoon, and now he has a handful that make staying in Ba Sing Se actually worthwhile, “I want Jimin to meet us next time. I can get you guys passes to get out of the Lower Ring,” He turns to Seokjin, “How do I get them passes?” 

Seokjin looks bemused, looking from him to Yoongi quickly, but simply says, “I’ll ask for them.” 

“Jin!” Yoongi howls. 

“Yoongi,” Hoseok says cautiously, “Has this guy actually done something to offend you? He seems pretty cool to me.” 

Taehyung, for the first time, leans forward from his relaxed posture, like he’s sharing a secret, “I sing and dance for this guy.” 

Yoongi looks like he swallowed warm, sour milk. 

“Taehyung’s really cool, Yoongi,” Jungkook insists, trying to de escalate the situation. He somehow feels like he’s making it worse, “Him and Jimin are nomads, just like me! They’ve travelled all around the Earth Kingdom, and I’m sure they have better stories than I do.” 

“I can’t believe there’s another of you,” Yoongi sulks. Hoseok throws him a warning look, “I thought just one was enough to kill me.” 

“Nah, you’re my buddy,” Taehyung says, like he hasn’t heard Yoongi’s ranting at all, “Why do you think I keep coming back? Jimin will be happy to see you again,” He says to Jungkook, “He hasn’t stopped talking about you two. I think he wants to be one of you.” 

“We have to all meet again!” Jungkook says, “So I can see him. What time works for everybody?” 

“I hate this idea,” Yoongi pouts, the first time that expression has shown on his face. It’s clear it’s just for sympathy though, so Jungkook ignores it. 

“I  _ love  _ this idea,” Hoseok chimes in enthusiastically, “I can’t wait to meet Jimin!” 

“Where’s your friend?” Taehyung asks Jungkook. 

Namjoon is, right now, probably poring over his cultural study notes, trying to absorb as much information as possible. He can’t say that, though, or that they’re hardly friends but mentor and mentee, “Sleeping,” He lies. 

“How long are you guys in town, anyway?” Hoseok asks, “Both of you. I thought you were nomads.” 

Jungkook and Taehyung look at each other. Taehyung has beautiful eyes, and shaggy black hair that almost obscures them completely. He needs a haircut, desperately, “I’m here for a few months, I think,” Jungkook says cautiously, trying not to give too much information away, “Namjoon really likes it here.” 

“Namjoon?” 

“My friend,” He clarifies. 

“Jimin and I are here for a couple weeks,” Taehyung shrugs, “Maybe we’ll settle down here, who knows. There’s so much to do, and Jimin’s  _ really  _ tired of walking everywhere.” 

Spirits, Jimin may want to be an air nomad but Jungkook wants to be one of  _ them _ . Travelling on a whim, settling down on a whim, making friends or enemies wherever you go. No cultural lessons, no expectations, no meetings with the Earth King, just breezing through life. He imagines it could get awfully lonely, though, with only one other person for company as you travel. 

“I should get going,” He says, thinking of his cultural lessons, “This was fun! But I’ve got to wake up Namjoon.” 

“I’ve got to get back, too,” Seokjin says, sliding out of his seat, “Thanks for having us, as always.” 

“How about we all get together again?” Hoseok suggests as they leave, “Say, three days from now? Yoongi and I are a bit busy until then, but then we could do something like get out.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Seokjin confirms, “Noon?” 

“Bring Jimin!” Jungkook reminds Taehyung, who winks and asks Yoongi for a cup of tea. 

  
It’s all coming together, he realizes as they walk. This feels like it could be the start of something great, with the six of them actually  _ hanging out  _ next time instead of just talking in the tea shop, like actual friends. He’s so excited at the prospect, he doesn’t even know how he’ll be able to wait through these next three days. 


	5. Chapter 5

There’s no way that Jungkook can keep secrets from Namjoon. Not when the two of them are living in such close quarters. All it takes is Namjoon asking a simple question, “What have you been up to lately?” And suddenly Jungkook is spilling his heart and guts out onto the table as they eat breakfast. He tells Namjoon about meeting with Seokjin, and going to the tea shop, and meeting Yoongi and Hoseok, and then  _ them  _ meeting Taehyung. He’s actually excited as he talks, happy to be able to share something with the one person that’s stuck with him. 

“The Taehyung from the watering hole?” Namjoon asks in surprise, “That weird hippie guy?” 

Jungkook gives him a look, “He’s not weird. He has to be one of the coolest people I’ve ever met. And he gave me a crystal, if you can remember.” 

  
“How could I forget?” He laughs, “Okay, okay, maybe he isn’t as weird as I think he is. He is gorgeous though, don’t you think?” 

That was the airbender in Namjoon through and through, openly admiring someone regardless of gender. He’s heard that it’s different in the Earth Kingdom, people can’t just choose who they want to love and arranged marriages are still a thing sometimes in the rural areas. Jungkook can’t even fathom. He’s not straight, he knows that much, and he also knows the monks would love him no matter who he takes after. Unconditional love is something he grew up with and takes for granted - he just can’t imagine not everyone having that. 

“He is gorgeous,” Jungkook agrees. Because it’s a simple fact of life, just as the sky is blue and the earth is brown. 

“I’m proud of you, you know?” Namjoon smiles at him, shovelling eggs into his open mouth without a care, “I didn’t think that you’d be making friends like this for a while. Until we got to the Northern Water Tribe, maybe. I know that the monks thought you were going to go through your journey with just me and your teachers. It shows real adversity and adaptation, that you’re able to make friends wherever you go.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be mad? If you didn’t make connections and play nice with people, you’d be an Avatar that no one likes. And maybe other Avatars can afford that, in different times, but you need as many people surrounding you as you can get, both for political gain and power.” 

“I don’t want to be powerful,” Jungkook pouts over his porridge, “I want to be Jungkook.” 

“You can’t have that,” Namjoon says flatly, responding to the sinking feeling in his stomach like it’s nothing, “I’m sorry, but the world can’t afford for you to turn your back on it. I always knew you were special, especially when you beat Tarou at airball. No regular fifteen year old can do that. I’m sorry, but this life is yours whether or not you want it. And you can choose to do the most you can with it, or try and stay in denial the rest of your life.” 

Jungkook thinks that staying in denial doesn’t sound that bad at all, especially when people will treat him relatively the same as he was treated before becoming the Avatar. His friends he’s made here, besides Seokjin, still have no idea of his true identity, and he kinda wants to keep it that way. Then again, he can’t stay in hiding forever. One day he will have to own up to who he is, and what his future holds for him. While it would be ideal for him to come out of hiding and say who he really was right now, he’s terrified of what his new friends might think of him then. 

They’ve hung out multiple times in the last two weeks, doing dumb but fun stuff every single time, like playing football in the plaza or going out and walking around. Jungkook feels almost normal like this, without the prying eyes of Namjoon watching over him or the astonished gaze of passerby. They just have fun, in a way that Jungkook didn’t think was possible. He never wants it to end. 

“I’m going to tell Jimin and Taehyung who I am today,” Seokjin says, on their almost daily ritual of meeting at the bridge, just a day after Jungkook’s talk with Namjoon. He announces it loud enough for Jungkook to hear but quiet enough that no one else walking by does. 

“Really? You’re not afraid?” Jungkook asks, awed. He’s learned that Seokjin is a few years older than him, and has started looking up to him as a role model of sorts. He just handles the pressure of his father and the public so  _ well _ , diligently studying with his tutor and meeting with advisors and attending his father’s royal events without complaint. He carries the burden of future Earth King on his shoulders with an unmatched grace, making everything look so  _ easy _ . He has a gorgeous singing voice, and he can play a sort of wooden instrument well enough to enrapture the entire tea shop. He’s also got a handsome face, and an even better personality, making the five of them laugh or groan with his dad jokes and punny sense of humor. On top of it all, he carries himself tall and elegantly without arrogance, looking every bit the royalty that he is with each fluid movement. He’s surprised that Taehyung and Jimin haven’t put the pieces together already. 

Yeah, Jungkook isn’t jealous or anything. More like paying insanely close attention to each member of his newly formed group, trying to figure out what makes each of them so special. 

“If it comes up, it comes up,” Seokjin says easily, but his fists are slightly clenched by his sides, “They shouldn’t treat me any differently just because I am who I am, and if they do, that’s on them. It means they’re not good friends,” He looks at Jungkook as he says this. 

“You think I should tell them, too,” He says, defeated. 

“I think if it comes up, you shouldn’t deny it,” Seokjin corrects, “You’ve been terrified of letting them know who you really are, but the Avatar and Jungkook aren’t separate things. And being the Avatar doesn’t drag you down a level, it just  _ is _ . I know for a fact Hoseok and Yoongi wouldn’t care. Maybe they’d just give you more shit for it.” 

Jungkook murmurs, “I’ll think about it.” 

They walk in silence the rest of the way to the tea shop, Jungkook taking everything around him in once more. Taehyung and Jimin are already there when they arrive, being served by Yoongi and with Hoseok sitting down next to them at what’s become  _ their  _ table, the one situated in the east corner. 

“Hey guys! Welcome,” Jimin says, ever the ray of sunshine that he is, “How is everyone today?” 

“Good. My father and I had a meeting today with the King of Omashu,” Seokjin says, plunging straight into the conversation with fearlessness. It seems as though he’s decided to grab this talk by the reigns and  _ go  _ with it. Hoseok looks at him wide eyed, and Jungkook almost chokes on his tea, “King Bumi is really funny. He has an animal that he brought along and had to be kept in chains. His name is Flopsy.” 

Taehyung is looking at him like one would a wild animal, “Why did you meet the King of Omashu?” 

Yoongi has pulled up a chair and joined the conversation, and he looks at Seokjin cautiously.  _ What are you going to say _ ? 

“My dad’s the Earth King,” Seokjin states, indifferent to the shocked gazes Jimin and Taehyung exchange. He instead takes a sip of his tea with hands that tremble only slightly. It’s a fantastic moment. He can almost  _ feel  _ Seokjin’s catharsis. 

“Let me get this straight,” Jimin says, “We’re friends with the son of the Earth King?” Jungkook’s heart drops as he anticipates what he’s about to say next. 

Yoongi snarls, “Is that a  _ problem _ ?” 

“No! Not at all,” Jimin hurries to say, holding his hand out in a placating gesture, “Just … are you  _ sure  _ you want to hang out with us?” 

“I’m royal blood, not stupid,” Seokjin says. Jungkook notices his hands gripping the fabric of his robes underneath the table, “I know good friends when I see them. I know you guys have a good heart and would never betray my identity,” It’s almost as much a threat as it is a statement, “Being the Earth King’s son isn’t all that great anyway.” 

“Isn’t it so cool, though?” Taehyung exclaims, “You can do whatever you want and go wherever you want and no one can tell you no. You’re the freaking,” Jimin taps his shoulder to check him, he’s starting to get a bit loud, “ _ Earth King’s son _ .” 

“It’s not actually that fun,” Seokjin looks significantly less tense now that he’s gotten Jimin and Taehyung’s reactions out of the way. He’s leaning back in his chair, and Hoseok and Yoongi have dropped the protective act to hear him speak, “I always have to sit in meetings with him. Like, multiple per day, because he wants me to prepare to be the Earth King, too. And I’ve actually never left Ba Sing Se, because there’s always stuff going on here. I rarely even leave the palace, except for hanging out with you guys. And everyone’s so stuffy in there, like they have a stick up their ass. 

“It’s a boring life,” He laments, “I’m actually jealous of you guys. All of you. You have so many cool stories to tell.” 

“We just have ours from the tea shop,” Hoseok jokes, “I promise you I tell you all the exciting stuff, and there’s not that much to be honest. Except for interesting customers and Yoongi’s cage matches.” 

“Taehyung and Jimin have the coolest stories,” Jungkook says, and the others nod their heads in agreement except for Taehyung. 

“What about you, though?” He points at Jungkook, “You’re from the Air Temples and you travel a lot too. Plus, you have a freaking sky bison named  _ Peach _ .” 

“I’ve only been travelling away from home for a few weeks,” Jungkook says, much to their disappointment. Yoongi only seems to grow more suspicious at that. 

“Why?” 

“I guess the monks just wanted me to gain more experience,” He says, which isn’t entirely a lie. Seokjin smirks at him. 

“Being a nomad isn’t all that great,” Jimin says to Seokjin, as though consoling him. It’s sweet, “Our stuff gets stolen a lot and we don’t get to keep a lot of friends and we never get to know one place for too long before we go. That’s why we’re staying in Ba Sing Se, I think.” 

“You think?” Yoongi raises his eyebrows. Jungkook wants him to stop being so cynical. It’s almost as though he’s permanently sarcastic. 

“We haven’t discussed it,” Taehyung answers for Jimin, “Normally we just go where we feel an urge. Sometimes it’s almost killed us, like when we accidentally started to go in the desert or we get involved in some turf war. But now we both realized we feel an urge to settle for a little while, for the first time in our lives.” 

“Where are you guys originally from?” Hoseok wants to know. 

“A really, really small town on the southern tip of the Kingdom,” Jimin says, shuddering, “It was awful. Everyone was so close minded.” 

“My mom and dad couldn’t get divorced because it was illegal and they tried to get me in an arranged marriage,” Taehyung adds with a grimace, “That’s when I told my best friend that I was leaving for good, and he asked to come with. It’s been that way ever since,” He slings an arm over Jimin’s shoulder. 

“Aww,” Jungkook can’t help but coo. 

He remembers people that he used to consider his best friends, back at the Southern Air Temple, before they rejected him. Namjoon said that it was a traumatizing experience that shaped the way he perceived things, and he dismissed the notion at first but now can’t help but wonder. If he still had his best friends waiting for him, would he have been able to leave the Southern Air Temple? Would he have felt comfortable in his identity, both as the Avatar and Jungkook, knowing that he had friends who loved him unconditionally? Taehyung and Jimin seem so free, so easy in their long lasting friendship. He longs to have that with someone. 

Maybe, he concedes as they leave that day, he doesn’t have best friends, but he’s starting to make memories with new ones. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks, Jungkook’s life consists of cultural lessons and earthbending mixed with fun outings with his friends. 

Earthbending is  _ hard _ . They talk about the principles of the element a lot, and theorize more than practice. It’s all about the cultural differences, his master says, which is why he needs to pay attention in cultural lessons. You can’t understand earthbending if you don’t understand the history of it, and the people who bend it. 

So he studies. When he’s not sleeping or eating he pores over his notes that his cultural tutor has made him take, and he asks Namjoon lots of questions. This causes him to even forget about an outing with his new friends one day, and he apologized profusely. After that, they make a calendar that they can scratch events and outings on. 

The six of them have started venturing out of the tea shop, for walks around the Middle Ring to view all the chaos of the outside and even partake in it. He’s getting to know each of them more and more, and he can feel himself starting to grow attached at the little things. The five of them playing football in the plaza and pai sho in the tea shop. Taehyung helping a little kid find her missing cat. Jimin talking to an elderly woman and begging to know all of her secrets. They go to one of Yoongi’s cage fights, and the raw power coming off of him is something Jungkook feels for the first time since he’s arrived in the Earth Kingdom. Hoseok is excellent at making everyone laugh, always with a well-timed joke and infectious laughter. Seokjin is becoming more and more like the mother of the group as the eldest, always cautioning someone or trying to keep them all safe, and he feels safe in calling him  _ Jin  _ now. 

Jungkook can feel himself growing more and more open with each of them, talking about the Southern Air Temple and how much he misses it there, how much he wants to go back, how he doesn’t know quite who he is yet and he’s busy trying to figure that out. 

One day, Hoseok suggests that they go to a fortune teller to have their fortunes read. He insists that it’ll be fun, and that this lady is known in the neighborhood for being one of the best. Fuyuko is an ancient woman with an eccentric taste in clothing and interior design, and she welcomes them into her perfumed home full of cats and aquariums and dim lighting. 

They all sit cross legged in a big room with one window and many mats arranged in a circle. Fuyuko, or Auntie Fuyuko as she insists on being called, has them all drink a cup of coffee. She swishes it around beforehand in a clockwise motion, and has them drink most of it before swilling it again. Each one they place in front of their mat, and in turn she reads the coffee grounds. 

“You,” She points at Jin first, after a while of reading his cup, “You have significant potential that is not being taken advantage of. Why do you shy away from success? Is it that you fear failure?” Her questions are rapid and invasive. 

Jin looks alarmed, as though he’s being confronted with things that he cannot answer, and Jungkook feels the same way hearing the questions she asked. It was like she was trying to interrogate him. She appears to be awfully energized for an old woman, and he idly wonders where she gathers all of her youth from. 

Jungkook feels for Seokjin. He himself holds a fear of failure, because he is the  _ Avatar _ and as much as Namjoon insists that mistakes are the way you learn, he doesn’t think that the Avatar can afford to make very many mistakes, especially when it comes to the fate of the world. He imagines Seokjin feels the same way about the kingdom that will one day rest in his hands. 

“Expectations, I guess,” He answers after a long pause, but the woman is already moving on to Yoongi’s cup. 

“Hmm,” She says thoughtfully, “In the past, you were deceived by people you trusted. This in turn makes it hard for you to trust others. You are scared of baring your soul to them.” 

Yoongi’s grimace either shows that he thinks this lady is complete bogus, or her reading may actually have some truth to it. But he doesn’t say. 

It would make sense why Yoongi’s so cynical, took so long to accept Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin into their little group of friends. Every comment Jungkook made for days, it felt like he was being scrutinized by Yoongi for any little flaw. And the soft looking boy had absolutely  _ hated  _ Taehyung at first, always making fun of what he said or sneering at him. Jimin took a lighter blow - Yoongi actually seemed to pay attention when he spoke - but Jungkook suspects that that may be the teeniest crush developing. 

Jimin looks like he also actually believes in this, going wide eyed in anticipation when Auntie Fuyuko goes to read his cup. She looks up. 

“What if you were told that your former love was still thinking about you?” She asks. Jimin’s eyes bulge further in disbelief. She goes on, “There are always feelings that anytime, one way or another, may awaken inside of you. Doubt, desire, an idea, a question… and the ball is in your court when you see this old flame again. Never forget your emotions! Sometimes it is best to lead with the heart, not the head.” 

“Okay, Auntie Fuyuko,” He says, to the snickers of everyone else. 

Yoongi actually looks like he’s scowling a little bit when he hears about Jimin’s former lover. What kind of personality would’ve complemented Jimin’s? What does he look for in a person? Taehyung looks like he knows exactly who Auntie Fuyuko is talking about, patting Jimin on the shoulder. 

“You,” She says to Hoseok, “Fortune will favor you soon, within the next month, through the form of a happy event. Look out for coincidences and signs from the universe! It has a funny way of speaking to us.” 

But Hoseok looks a little bit disbelieving, “You could say that to anyone,” He mutters to Jungkook, just quietly enough for the fortune teller not to hear. 

“Young man,” She moves on to Taehyung, staring into his cup seriously, “Good people will always see and appreciate your worth, while the wrong ones will naturally fade from your life. The power of intuition is a good thing, and you have a keen sense of it. Anyone that tries to criticize you or belittle your character, don’t let them! You’re better than that.” 

“Thanks, Auntie Fuyuko,” Taehyung pretends to wipe away a tear. 

She goes to read Jungkook’s cup, and stops still for a couple seconds, enough that everyone gives each other nervous glances. Is she having a stroke? But just as quickly as she stills, she revives, eyes widening similar to the way Jimin’s did. Like she can’t believe what she’s reading. Jungkook’s stomach sinks a little. 

“You,” She points at him, looking him in the face like she’s trying to memorize his features, “You are destined for great, great things. Your astral climate is restless and energetic, indicating changes in your environment and social situations throughout your lifetime. I…. I’ve never gotten a fortune like this before.” 

Jungkook can’t breathe. His throat constricts. He can see Seokjin smiling like he knows something everyone doesn’t, and Jimin and Hoseok are studying him strangely. Yoongi looks wary at his lack of surprise, and Taehyung just says, “Wow man, good for you!” 

They all thank her and she collects their cups, dumping and cleaning out the grounds and introducing them to her cat. Finally, they walk out of the building. Hoseok murmurs, “That was it?” 

“That was so funny,” Taehyung says, ignoring the tension in the atmosphere, “The look on your guys faces! Hoseok looked so mad, and Jimin looked so shocked. I wish I could’ve taken pictures.” 

They wander back in the general direction of the tea shop, and Jungkook shakes his head when someone asks him a question about Auntie Fuyuko, “I didn’t believe a word of what she said,” He lies. 

“You didn’t seem surprised at your fortune, though,” Yoongi points out, almost immediately. He wishes that Yoongi in particular wasn’t so perceptive all the time. It has to get exhausting, always noticing every little detail, “When she said it, you looked almost bored.” 

“Let’s leave Jungkook alone, alright?” Jin surprisingly cuts in. He almost never goes against Yoongi’s word, Jungkook’s noticed. Instead, Yoongi seems to speak for the three of them almost all of the time, and even now he looks at Jin in something akin to betrayal, but the older ignores it. 

Jungkook can’t let this one go, though. If they drop it now, Yoongi will only remain suspicious of him and bring it up again, “I’m an Air nomad, right? And Namjoon and I are diplomats for our entire Southern Air Temple. I think that’s what she meant.” 

“Namjoon?” Taehyung says, “Ohh, the guy that didn’t like us very much.” 

“Who’s Namjoon?” Hoseok asks, jumping into the conversation. 

“He’s my mentor,” Jungkook says, “He’s in Ba Sing Se right now with me, too. We’re both from the Southern Air Temple, but Namjoon’s a few years older than me. About Hoseok’s age, I think.” 

They’re at the tea shop soon enough, and Taehyung turns to Jungkook once they sit down, “Speaking of your home, when are you going back?” 

Years, Jungkook thinks. It’ll be years until he returns to the Southern Air Temple, and even then it probably won’t be his permanent residence as the Avatar. After all, how can one be accessible to the people of the world if they’re a recluse in the mountains? A metropolis like Ba Sing Se is a good place for the Avatar to live, and he finds that the thought isn’t entirely unwelcome. It wouldn’t be so bad, living in the Upper Ring and attending important meetings and visiting his friends’ tea shop. He can almost picture it. 

“Someday,” He says vaguely, waving Taehyung off, “I try not to worry too much about the future.” It’s a lie, all a lie, the future haunts him, a big looming figure that hangs over his head, a reminder that he will never be able to live up to the expectations of everyone, that he’s doomed to be the world’s savior forever. 

“I would like to visit the Air Temples too, someday,” Taehyung says contemplatively. 

Jimin joins in, “Someday, I want to go to a water tribe. Either one, I don’t care. I think it would be cool to see the penguins.” 

“No fair,” Taehyung’s lower lip juts out in a pout, “I want to see penguins, too.” 

“We’ll see them together, silly.” 

“I just want to get the hell out of Ba Sing Se eventually,” Hoseok says, “It’s not as interesting to live here when you’ve done so your whole life.” 

“Where would you go, though?” Jungkook asks 

He strokes his imaginary beard in deep thought, “Hmm, probably somewhere with a lot of sunshine. Maybe a seaport village or river village, you know. I could just spend my days catching fish, getting sunshine, and lounging around. But I do want to go to university someday, and become a full time herbalist. There’s so many things you can do with herbs that people don’t even know about.” 

“A seaport sounds nice,” Seokjin says wistfully, “I’d like to go. Boats and ships always going in and out, it would feel like stuff was always happening. Like you could always go on an adventure if you chose. I want to live on a boat, or roam the world on foot, like you guys do.” He gestures to Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin.

“What about you, Yoongi?” Hoseok directs his attention towards the only one that’s been silent up until now, “Where would you like to go?” 

“Somewhere with a lot of earth,” Yoongi says vaguely, “I could practice all the time. The plains, maybe. I could own my own tea shop there, and it’ll be the start of a chain of tea shops.” 

“I want to own a petting zoo,” Taehyung says, “Animals are so cute! And I would only include the cute ones. I want to add that to my answer.” 

“Me too, me too,” Jimin says eagerly, “I want to find true love. Maybe it’ll be in the Water Tribe, maybe in the Earth Kingdom, but I want to find true love that makes me settle down forever.” Taehyung frowns at him. 

Everyone simultaneously looks at Jungkook as he takes a bite of his pastry. He chokes, “What?” 

“You haven’t answered yet!” Hoseok explains, “We’ve all decided what we want to do when we’re older. What do you want to do?” 

What  _ does  _ Jungkook want to do? If someone had asked him a couple weeks ago, maybe even a couple of days, he would’ve said that he wanted nothing more than to go home. Up until very recently, it was all he thought about in his spare time, almost obsessing over what everyone must be doing back home right at that moment, what he would be doing if his life hadn’t changed forever. Now, though… 

Now, it’s different. He can honestly say these people around the table are his friends, and if he had never been the Avatar he wouldn’t have met them. That thought is unbearable. There’s so many opportunities he has already been offered, in order to live a more enriched life outside of the Southern Air Temple. Had he stayed there, he never would’ve known anything different. He would’ve never drank the best tea in the world, or got his fortune read by Auntie Fuyuko, or hear about Taehyung’s petting zoo. He wouldn’t even know what some of the food here  _ was _ , simply because he wouldn’t have had the opportunity to try it. All of a sudden he feels kind of shitty, for complaining to Namjoon all of the time. He must’ve been seeing what Jungkook is now, that there’s all sorts of opportunities regular people just don’t get to have that he’s been given. 

“I would stay right here,” He says finally, “If I could. I would stay right here and live life like this forever, just going to your tea shop and exploring something new every day.” 

Everyone is smiling when he looks up, “You really mean that, Kookie?” Jimin asks 

“Of course I mean it,” He says, “These past few weeks have been some of the best memories I’ve ever made.” 

As everyone goes back to their conversation, Jungkook can’t help but reflect just a little bit more how far he’s come in the past month or so, when all he did at the beginning of this journey was stay sulky and moody about being taken from home. If the first month of travelling displays this much inner growth, then what will the next few months, even years, bring? How much can one person possibly change? How will they all change? 


	7. Chapter 7

Days melt into weeks. For every visit to the tea shop, there’s multiple rigorous lessons Jungkook has to sit through in between. His days are never empty or dull. His cultural tutor says that she’s proud of him, and his earthbending master says that even though he has yet to move a single rock, he’s proud of the progress he’s made, too. 

He’s starting to understand earthbenders and Ba Sing Se, and has been to several of Yoongi’s cage matches so far to watch their fighting styles. It’s brutally aggressive, so far from what Jungkook is used to that he flinches for the first time when they all go. But Yoongi, like his earthbending master said he would, waits for the right time to strike, and takes down his opponents with just a simple move. This helps him understand that you don’t need to be fancy to be an earthbender - quite the opposite. It’s a very simple element that requires brute force and skill. The thought makes him feel better - maybe someday he too can be an earthbending master. 

His friends teach him about the Earth Kingdom, too, and how it works. Sometimes he thinks he’s learning even more from them than his cultural lessons. They’ve gone to the spa, where earthbending methods like mud bending were used to rejuvenate his skin. Here he learned that earthbending can be kind as well as forceful. They’ve gone to listen to slam poetry and haikus from the pretty lips of young women, who spoke about the Earth Kingdom and the walled city they live in with passion and love in their voices. It was a refreshing, different perspective. 

The five of them have gone all over the city, including all three rings and even mundane places like Jimin and Taehyung’s apartment and the fish market. These places opened his eyes to everyday life in the city, how thousands of people carry on in a completely different way than at the Southern Air Temple. It’s chaotic, but comforting at the same time. More and more, he can see himself actually making a life for himself here one day. 

He sees earthbending in Jin’s patience, in his future as the Earth King. Jin teaches him about his meetings with his father and how to be diplomatic, when to stay true to yourself and interrupt and when to sit back and let the proceedings continue. A few times they even skip the tea shop in order to learn palace etiquette. Yoongi teaches him earthbending movements, many that he’s learned from his master already. He teaches him that every move you make has purpose, that there can’t be hesitation or indecision, especially when it comes to the final strike. It’s different than what Jungkook is used to, using lots of strategies and fancy tricks to dance around the opponent and avoid conflict as much as possible. When he says that, Yoongi laughs for the first time that he’s seen. 

He sees Hoseok’s love and pride for the Earth Kingdom, the dedication to his nation. He talks about badger moles and city life and different festivals that celebrate uniqueness. He learns about the different geographies of the Earth Kingdom, especially since Hoseok had to study them for school. In the Earth Kingdom, besides what he’s seen, he’s learned of great valleys and plains where hundreds of thousands of people thrive, the scorching heat of the vast desert that only nomads venture through and only if they’re adequately prepared, the ocean towns that dot the coastlines, the breathing, pulsing swamp that stretches over miles and miles of land. To visually show him these stories and places, Hoseok takes them to the museum one day, a wealthy, grand bank of knowledge with documents from all over the world, and maps from the most skilled cartographers. Namjoon would’ve loved it. 

Taehyung and Jimin are full of wisdom of their own, having travelled all over the Kingdom themselves. He learns of their stories, full of folklore, tales, and rural legends. He learns of the Foggy Swamp Tribe that they made friends with, and the horror stories and lost souls there. He learns of a spirit that cuts through the Wulong forest and attacks invaders. He learns of the Painted Lady that guards a tiny river village. Today, Taehyung is telling him about the Cave of Two Lovers. He’s very patient. 

“It’s underneath the Koalu Mountains,” He says, “Before you reach Omashu. The two people Omashu’s named after, Oma and Shu, were divided by a terrible war between their two villages.”

Jungkook remembers parts of this story from his earthbending master, about Oma and Shu. They were the first earthbenders. He can believe the part about the war. If there’s one thing he’s learned about the Earth Kingdom in his cultural lessons, it’s that earthbenders don’t back down from a challenge and they’re very territorial. It doesn’t have to be a bad thing, as they’re fiercely loyal to their people, but it’s not the _ best _thing. 

“They met in secret, and learned earthbending from the badgermoles. They were the first earthbenders, and in order to keep meeting in secret they created their own cavernous system underneath the mountain range. It’s more like a labyrinth.”

“A labyrinth?” Jungkook’s eyes widen in disbelief. How could anyone find their way to each other through that? 

“The answer to find your way through it is true love,” Jimin says dreamily, “Someone once told us you have to kiss and that’s it, but mostly we’ve heard that you have to _ feel _love in your heart. You have to be guided purely by the feeling.” 

“That sounds - ” Hoseok starts unsurely. 

“Romantic?” 

“_ Insane _,” Yoongi finishes firmly, “There’s no way that two lovers were the only ones special enough to figure out a way through a ginormous maze underneath the mountains. If it’s true, why haven’t we heard about it in school?” 

“We’ve just heard about it through old legends,” Taehyung says casually, “And people especially around that area talk about it a lot. We’ve never been through, though, in case you were wondering.” 

“No one has,” Yoongi hisses. 

“Isn’t that Namjoon?” Jin says in a low voice to Jungkook. He looks up, and there is his mentor, in the flesh, visually scanning the tea shop as though he’s looking for something. His heart falls into his stomach. If Namjoon’s here, looking for him, that means the news he bears is urgent and probably negative. When they make eye contact, Namjoon starts and comes towards their general direction. 

“Oh spirits,” Jungkook whispers, but everyone hears. 

“Jungkook,” Namjoon says awkwardly, standing in front of them, “Glad I caught you,” As though he wasn’t probably looking in every tea shop all over the Middle Ring for them all afternoon, “Could I have a word outside, please?” 

Seokjin encourages him with a smile, and he can hear Hoseok whispering, “Is that Namjoon?” To Jimin. He feels like every step he takes away from the table is in slow motion. He doesn’t want to hear what Namjoon has to say to him. 

Outside, they sit on a stone bench. It feels like an important moment, for some reason. The tension in the air is almost palpable. 

“Your earthbending master has recommended someone in the west,” Namjoon says to him, studying his expressions, “He says that this man can teach you better than he can.” 

He can feel his face fall before he schools his features like Yoongi does, “So that’s it, then? You’re just going to drag me there? In the middle of nowhere? You can’t possibly.” 

“I know you’re angry with me,” Namjoon says, looking out over the plaza that Jungkook has grown to love, “I was starting to get comfortable here, too. I don’t want to leave either.” 

“You don’t understand,” He says fiercely, “I was starting to make _ friends _! My friends are here, and if you don’t want to go, then we shouldn’t! We’re not,” He struggles to find the words that he has to say. This moment is crucial for changing his mind, “We’re not at the beck and call of someone else. I like my earthbending master just fine.” 

“We’re not here for you to make friends,” Namjoon counters, “The most important mission is that you learn all four elements. And your earthbending master recommended someone else, so I think it’s important that we go off of that. You _ have _to adjust to living in new places. You have to do it for the sake of the world, Jungkook. It’s not just about you.” 

“I know that!” He can feel himself crying. He feels a bit hysterical, “Don’t you think I know that? That’s what I’m reminded of all the time. That I don’t matter, and that it’s everyone else over me. Fucking _ god _ , I _ get it _. I’m not important enough to prioritize my needs and wants!” 

“Jungkook - ” 

“You don’t understand,” He cries, “And you never will. I thought you would just try to make things a little bit easier on me with everything that’s going on. Apparently I was too stupid and naive to see the truth.” 

Suddenly, he spots a movement in his peripheral vision. It’s Yoongi, standing at the entrance of the tea shop looking absolutely dumbfounded, and Jungkook wipes away his tears quickly with a pit in his stomach. 

“How much did you hear?” He demands, a little bit unlike him. 

“Enough,” Yoongi spits back, “When were you gonna tell us you were -?” He looks a bit dismayed, but also concerned. This is an emotion that Yoongi wouldn’t have shown even a few weeks ago, and Jungkook mourns that he’s going to be leaving before he learns all of his expressions. 

“Right now, I suppose,” He says bitterly, shoving off Namjoon’s awkward hand on his shoulder and going back inside, “It doesn’t even matter anymore, anyway.” 

Everyone is sitting at the table still when he comes in, minus Yoongi. They’re all staring at him with anticipation. Jungkook breaks the news right away without even sitting down. He can’t mimic a feeling of normalcy anyway, not right now. Not anymore. 

“I’m leaving Ba Sing Se,” He says, feeling hollow inside. Yoongi sits down next to Hoseok and stares right in front of him, holding a cup of tea between his hands. 

“Why?” Taehyung cries, “I thought you loved it here!” 

“I _ do _,” Jungkook insists, his heart breaking. Seokjin is looking at him worriedly, “It’s not my choice. I have to,” He steels himself for the moment he has been dreading the last few weeks , “I have to find a new earthbending master.” 

There’s a pause, and his heart almost pounds straight out of his chest. 

“Earthbending? You mean airbending, right?” Hoseok says. Everyone sits up a little bit straighter at the news. 

“You’re not saying what I think you’re saying,” Jimin starts, but Seokjin nods before he can finish. 

“You’re the Avatar,” Yoongi confirms again, like it’s only just now sinking in, “You’ve been the Avatar this whole time and you didn’t tell us?”

From behind his shoulder, Namjoon appears, “I’ll meet you back at home,” He whispers, as though he didn’t just ruin Jungkook’s rebuilt life all over again. As though he isn’t the bane of his existence at the moment, and prying in on his worst moment. 

“I couldn’t tell you guys,” Jungkook says, tears coming to his eyes, “The last time I did, all my friends abandoned me. I couldn’t have that happen again.” 

“I understand, Jungkook,” Seokjin says placatingly, but Yoongi glares at him. 

“You knew?” 

“How do you think we met?” Jin fires back, “Of course I knew. I’m not going to betray someone’s secret against their own wishes just because I think they should. I _ told _ him that he should, that we _ wouldn’t judge him _,” He says pointedly, “But it was ultimately his call, and I respect that.” 

“So you’re leaving?” Taehyung pouts, looking down at his tea, “Just like that?” 

“My current teacher recommended a really good master out west,” Jungkook impatiently wipes his tears away, “It’s not really my choice.” 

“Of course it isn’t,” Jimin doesn’t look as shocked anymore, just a little shaken. Of course his first instinct would be to smooth everything over, “You seem really upset. We understand it isn’t your fault. I’m just glad you told us before you left.” 

“So, you’re really the Avatar?” Yoongi says, just to be sure. 

“Yeah,” Jungkook says, feeling bitterness all over again, “I never really wanted to be in the first place. I wanted to get to know you guys as just me. Just Jungkook. But yes, I have to master all four elements and that’s why I left home. I’ve already mastered airbending.” 

“That’s so cool,” Taehyung says in awe 

“You should get going,” Jin says quietly, “We’ll see you, Jungkook.” 

It’s true. If Namjoon has come to talk about it, that means his decision is final and he’s probably going to go pack their things in the Upper Ring right as they speak. They’re probably going to leave tonight. It’s just all so unfair, that Jungkook didn’t even get a say in it. He liked his current earthbending teacher just fine. It’s his fault, for not making progress fast enough. Once again, it’s his fault. 

“I’ll see you guys around,” He says, and leaves. The walk through the Middle Ring feels like it takes forever. He just can’t get over the fact that he’s probably never going to see them again, all in one place. That he was outed to them as the Avatar. It’s so unfair. 

That night, Peach takes off underneath the full moon and a sky glistening with stars. The two of them are stuffed from dinner and packed to the brim with provisions and enough water to last the entire journey west. Jungkook is determinedly not speaking to Namjoon. It makes it much more awkward when it’s only the two of them in a confined space in the sky. There’s nowhere for him to go if Namjoon starts talking to him. Which he does. 

“You’ll see your friends again,” He says confidently, “It’s Ba Sing Se, after all. We’ll be back someday.” 

“Someday isn’t enough for me anymore.” 

Even as his heart is breaking, he has to look at it logically. What did he think was going to happen? They would stay there forever and live happily ever after? He would be able to master all four elements in one city? He didn’t really expect that, nor did he anticipate the future, but he thought he’d have more than just a couple weeks in the Great City. And it really was great. The experiences he had there were all positive, some of the best of his life. 

Someday, he will be back to Ba Sing Se. Someday, he will be back at the Southern Air Temple. He has to make sure of it. For now, it’s time for the two of them to start a new chapter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and if you left kudos to show you liked it that would mean the world to me!


End file.
